taptitudefandomcom-20200214-history
Taptitude Wiki
The Wiki needs your Help!!! Now collecting information on: Sunday Redeem Riddles Games Welcome to the Taptitude Wiki Taptitude is a free game exclusive to Windows Phone 7. It includes a large variety of mini games with a system of coins, upgrades, and stats that link them all together. It is also updated every week with a new game and new features! This wiki will be used to document all of the games, upgrades, stats, and strategies for playing Taptitude. Use this guide to climb to the top of the world leaderboards! If you don't yet have Taptitude, then what is your problem? Go over to the Windows Phone Marketplace and Download It Now! and then go check out the Official Site! More than 150,000 downloads and growing. 20 million games played to date. What's New Taptitude updates every week. Come back here or check the marketplace to find all the goodies. For a listing of previous updates check out our Previous Updates page. v8.0 August 22 *New feature: Credits (10x) *Dojomon Update v7.9 August 5 *New game: Quadrop v7.8 July 17 *Dojomon Missions! *New Dojomon Stat v7.7 July 3 *New game Dojomon v7.6 June 24 *New levels for Mahjong *New Air Elemental fish v7.4 June 18 *New game: Mahjong v7.3 June 11 *Fish Feeder: Elemental Fish *Coin Miner: Improved Angel's axe and Craft Ingredients drops *Craftitude: Master Workbench and 5 new Recipes v7.2 June 3 *New game Nom-Man v7.1 May 21 *Bugfixes *New upgrade for Bubble Popple Games Meta Games Taptitude New Release Quadrop Tier 1 Bubble Booyah Memory Match Draw a Triangle Hexplosion Fish Feeder Tier 2 Coin Miner Solitaire Split Ball Shape Ninja Craftitude Tier 3 Dojomon Shooting Gallery Draw A Square Remembory Bally Bounce Tier 4 Bubble Popple Brick Breaker Mahjong Mad Rush Mine Flagger Tier 5 TapQuest Video Poker Draw A Circle Tap Sequence Bally Ninja Tier 6 Hurdle Hero Swap Match Stacker Sudoku Dodge Ball Tier 7 Black Jack Ball Juggler Draw A Heart Follow Cup Bally Drop Tier 8 Throwing Star Mystic Square Line Dodge Stay Inside Nom Nom Snake Tier 9 Nom-Man Coin Slots Lap Rush Draw a Star Bally Defender Tier 10 Hyper Hoops Mathemagician Waypoint Rush Draw Shapes Copy Cat Retired Games Word Up Color Sort Buster Split Rush Ultra Tapper Collect Dodge Interference Rush Heads Up Bomb Defuser Bally Paddle Scratch It Inside Dodge Tap Out Finger Twister Reaction Time Untangled Redeem Codes The Taptitude crew loves their redeem codes. You can get redeem codes by solving riddles, filing bug reports or spreading the word using email or Twitter. They've been known sometimes to help out a faithful tapper who loses their game data by sharing a few extra one time codes as well. Such nice guys! Sunday Redeem Riddles Every Sunday a new redeem riddle is released as a message in game. For a list of older riddles see the Sunday Redeem Riddles page. Mystic Square Playing Mystic Square will sometimes give a fortune which provides a redeem code that can be used to get some great swag. Spread the Word Using the built-in email template to send your friends information about Taptitude will net you a one time redeem code. The FourBros will see your email and send you your redeem code. Sharing on Twitter can also net you a redeem code but you have to let the FourBros know. Make sure you follow #taptitude first so they can privately send you your redeem codes. Taptitude In The News *May 3 2012 - Channel 9 - Inside Windows Phone #37 | Anatomy of a Successful WP Game - Taptitude *Feb 25 2012 - BestWP7Apps - Taptitude: best WP7 pastime *Jan 06 2012 - WPCentral - Windows Phone Game Taptitude hits the 100K mark *Oct 26 2011 - Drippler - Taptitude : a testament to modern game design concepts *Aug 24 2011 - Channel 9 - Hot Apps: Plants vs Zombies, Taptitude, LiveFrom, Brain Cube, PhotoFunia Recent Activity Category:Browse Category:Updates Category:News